When painting house siding or paneling having grooves therein, it has heretofore been somewhat impractical to use a paint roller, because the paint roller would paint the flat surface but would not cover the grooves with paint. Consequently, it was necessary to first paint the grooves with a brush and then continue to paint the flat surface with either a brush or a roller.
Consequently, there has developed a need for a paint roller which is adaptable to permit the painting of the grooves in siding at the same that the flat surface of the siding is being painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,459 to Johnson shows a resin roller for rolling out reinforced plastics and fiberglass. This structure is not, however, useful for painting house siding with grooves therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,260 to Sherden shows a paint roller with a plurality of projections thereon for painting ceilings with textured paint. U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,402 is a paint roller structure for simultaneously painting a side and one or both edges of a picket fence of a predetermined width. This structure is not adaptable, however, for painting house siding. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,711 shows a wax applicator for applying wax to skis. This roller does include an annular ridge thereon for extending into a groove in a ski, but such annular ridge does not appear to be adjustably mounted on the roller and there is only one ridge on such roller so that it would be impractical to use such a roller for painting ridged siding or the like.